ravensridgefandomcom-20200214-history
Morgana Abaddon
Morgana Abaddon was the first witch to make residence in Ravensridge, and was one of the original members of settlers who founded the city. Not much is known of her origin, nor her affinity for the dark arts. Few even know that she was part of the cities founding; many falsely attribute the Malbrook Family as the founding members of Ravensridge. Biography Morgana was a short, thin woman with strikingly beautiful features, and palid, white hair. Morgana was said to have a voice ill-suited to her appearance, often booming words with a deep, thick resonance. Morgana famously had a raven familiar named Miles, and is speculated to have played a role in the renaming of the city in 235. Morgana had a husband, X Abaddon, and fell pregnant four times; the first three were sitllborn, as expected by her pact with the Arch-Demon Yukatholdra. Her fourth and only child, Y Abaddon, was taught magic at a very young age, and became a prodigal witch, eventually taking over the coven after Morgana's untimely demise. Influence Morgana's influence on the city and her peers was immense. During the conception of the original settlement, she quickly rejected the central cult to pursue the dark arts in more depth, and instate her power as the ruler of the town. As the town grew, so did her power and notoriety. The Abaddon Coven soon became the most powerful family in the land, making many religious devotees trepidatious. Morgana's reign as archwitch of the coven lasted for over 250 years, until she was publicly beheaded by order of the Archbishop of the High Church during the Bleak War. Within her coven, aptly named the Abaddon Coven, or The Witches of the DarkMarsh, Morgana was heavily revered and respected. She brought few witches into her fold, but taught them extensively; many ancient accounts from the inside describe her as patient and compassionate towards her fellow witches. Powers Morgana had many powers accumulated through years of practice and patience, along with a pact made with Yukatholdra, the Arch-Demon of Calamity. Morgana was said to have traded the lives of her first three births in exchange for mastery of the dark arts. Morgana was a exemplary alchemist, enchantress, and master of black magic. She commonly dabbled in communication with the dead, necromancy, blood magic, and rituals. Towards the later years of her life, she became obsessed with vitalism, and pursued the magic of longevity passionately. Morgana gained a reputation for speaking with demons, cursing those who opposed her, and perhaps more viscerally, using blood magic to dispatch foes. Ultimately, up until The Bleak War , she reigned as unspoken ruler of Ravensridge, ruling with a hidden fear that most commoners dared not speak of. Legacy Morgana's name is still whispered in muted tones throughout the witches in the land, and many believe her a goddess, destined to rise once again and reclaim her city. To this day, House Abaddon still pass down rituals and spells convieved by Morgana herself; her great granddaughter, Celeste Abaddon , is a devoted follower of her late teachings, considering her the most powerful witch to have ever lived. Category:People Category:Characters